Death Metal
by Detetive K
Summary: Raito um amante do rock, não suporta essa nova modinha que está pegando no momento: o emocore, e com ele um dos dos maiores influentes desse novo estilo: o pseudônimo L. CAP 2 ON
1. Maldito

CAPÍTULO 1: MALDITO

"_Um novo estilo de rock entrou e vem dominando o mundo, influenciando cada vez mais as pessoas. Muitas bandas de rock vem adotando esse novo estilo, um deles é L um cantor que vem se destacando muito no mundo desse "novo rock",e tem sido um símbolo internacional de Emocore._

_Será que isso o fim dos antigos amantes do rock clássico?"_

Raito enfurecido bate seus punhos com força em uma mesa onde almoçava em um restaurante e lia seu jornal, onde tinha acabado de ver essa reportagem que o deixou realmente com raiva. Raito era um amante do rock, quase um fanático, sua preciosidade era suas coleções de Cds e seus discos de suas bandas na qual era fissurado. Para não deixar seu precioso rock morrer ele era capaz até de matar!

Ele era cantor e guitarrista de uma banda que estava no começo de carreira e como sempre era determinado, ele estava disposto a enfrentar qualquer coisa para alcançar seu objetivo de ser uma das maiores bandas de rock e acabar com essa modinha que o deixava fora de si.

Terminou seu almoço, guardou seu jornal e pediu um refrigerante a garçonete que passava ao seu lado. Tirou de sua mochila um bloco com várias folhas já arrancadas e umas rasuradas, pegou uma caneta do bolso de sua jaqueta debruçou sobre o bloco tentando pensar em uma nova frase para sua nova música, mas naquele momento Raito não estava com cabeça para aquilo a única coisa em que conseguia pensar era naquele maldito L e seu emocore que ele tanto odiava.

- Seu refrigerante. – A garçonete colocava o refrigerante sobre a mesa, tirando Raito de seu "transe nervoso".

- Ah... sim, obrigado. – Raito acordado de seu "transe" pega seu refrigerante e começa a tomar olhando para a janela que havia ao seu lado, agora tentando espantar pensamentos desagradáveis, mas para sua sorte no rádio que tocava ao fundo no restaurante começa nada mais nada menos a tocar que a mais nova música de L: "Sorry, but I love you".

Aquilo era tudo que Raito Yagami não precisava naquele momento, olhou para aquele rádio e soltou um "Maldito seja" baixo, pegou suas coisas e saiu.

Andando pelas ruas movimentadas de Kanto reparava que cada vez mais se via pessoas vestidas como tal. Aquilo também o irritava, aquele lápis no olho, aquela franja caída, fazia seu sangue ferver.

Decidiu então espairecer um pouco e tentar novamente terminar sua música em paz, sentou-se em um banco em uma praça bem calma, tirou novamente seu bloco, pegou sua caneta e ficou a olhar para a folha em sua perna. Ele tinha que terminar aquela música até amanhã na hora do almoço para mostrar aos seus companheiros e levarem a uma gravadora que havia se interessado em suas músicas, aquilo era uma oportunidade única, não podia desperdiça-la.

"_Este mundo sujo_

_Cheio de dor e sofrimento_

_Cheira a sangue_

_Derramado do inocente_

_Que chora ao desespero de ver_

_Quem ama morrer."_

Raito finalmente havia escrito algo que valia a pena e sua música já estava praticamente pronta e se chamava Death Metal.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Yo gente! n.n"

Já vou esclarecendo que não tenho nada contra os emos xD

Só achei a idéia legal lol

Esperam que gostem...

Comentários onegai xD

Kissus...

K'.


	2. O Plano

**Yo!**

**Espero que estejem gostando n.n**

**A idéia da fic é tosca mas ta valendu **

**8D**

**E que siga o show!**

**-----------**

CAPÍTULO 2: O PLANO

"_Bom dia queridos ouvintes! Hoje está um lindo dia ensolarado! Um ótimo dia para fazer alguns exercícios físicos para começar bem! E claro para ir ao show beneficente_ _que vai ter hoje no centro da cidade as 18 horas, arrecadando dinheiro para orfanatos, com um dos maiores influentes do estilo emocore dos últimos tempos: L!! Vocês não podem per..."_

Plaft!

- Maldito despertador! Não se pode acordar nem em paz mais. Com esse já são três no mês. Da próxima vez vou comprar um que só faz "pipipi".

Raito se levanta lentamente já de mau humor, sentou-se na cama por um tempo, para tomar coragem para andar até a cozinha. Seu apartamento era pequeno, nada de muito luxuoso, deixou a família para seguir sua carreira em paz, mas os visitava de vez em quando.

Esfregou as mãos nos olhos afim de tentar despertar melhor, já que tinha passado a noite toda planejando os últimos detalhes para apresentar a produtora o seu trabalho que ele tanto prezava, tinha que estar impecável.

Era 7:30 da manhã, tinha que se encontrar com seus colegas da banda as 8:30. Raito então tomou coragem e se dirigiu a cozinha em passos lentos e sonolentos, sentou-se a mesa, pegou uma xícara e encheu de café bem forte, tomando em goles rápidos para estimular seu cérebro a acordar.

Já tomado o café, seguiu até o banheiro onde tomaria seu banho matinal. Abriu o boxe, abriu a torneira e deixou a água cair em seus cabelos bagunçados, apoiou-se na parede já passando o xampu, foi quando se lembrou das palavras do locutor do rádio: "_show beneficente_ _que vai ter hoje no centro da cidade as 18 horas, com um dos maiores influentes do emocore dos últimos tempos: L"._

- L, seu maldito, hoje será o seu fim, e o fim desse emocore! - Resmungava Raito acompanhado de um sono no azulejo.

Já havia tomado seu banho e agora escovava seus dentes, olhou para o relógio era 8:08, tinha que se apressar, queria chegar lá antes de todos.

Se trocou rapidamente, vestiu uma calça jeans simples, uma camisa social preta e um casaco marrom escuro por cima, com sapatos pretos, pegou suas coisas e saiu.

Pegou um táxi em direção ao um barzinho onde sempre se reuniam. Chegando lá não havia ninguém, ele fora o primeiro a chegar.

Sentou-se em uma mesa distante ao fundo do bar, pediu uma água tônica e ficou a esperar. Era 8:25 e ninguém havia chegado ainda, cansado de esperar, pegou sua pasta onde havia suas músicas, tirou a sua mais nova idéia, a música Death Metal e começou a lê-la só pra conferir.

- Morrer ou Padecer? Qual fica melhor? Hum, vou deixar assim mesmo... – Raito conferia os últimos detalhes. Foi quando eis que surge um de seus companheiros.

- Olá Deus!

- Já disse para parar de me chamar de Deus Mikami.

- Me desculpe Raito-kun.

Mikami era um grande fã de Raito, era praticamente obcecado por ele. Ele seguia Raito como um modelo de um grande headbanger (são aqueles que escutam os estilos musicais com a denominação metal).

Mikami Teru, 19 anos, conheceu Raito na faculdade onde começaram a tocar juntos em barzinhos, era o baixista, back-vocal e braço direito de Yagami e sempre o ajudava a compor os solos.

- Mas então, terminou a música Deus... ham... Raito-kun?

- Sim, mas antes tenho algo a falar com você Teru.

- Pode dizer.

- Sei que como eu, você tem um grande ódio pelo emocore e seus seguidores.

- Sim.

- Pois tenho um pedido a lhe fazer...

- Hum...

- Vamos acabar hoje com esse maldito!

- C-Como?

- Sim, vamos mostrar ao mundo que esse emocore é uma lástima! Hoje iremos causar um "pequeno incidente" no show de L! Deixar como exemplo para os outros... Muhahaha (risada maligna D)

- Tem certeza disso Deus?

- Absoluta! Está me questionando?

- Claro que não, seu pedido é uma ordem para mim.

- Isso fica só entre nós.

- Certo.

- Disfarce então, pois está chegando alguém.

- Hum...

- Olááá!!!!

- Olá Matsuda. – Responderam ambos.

Matsuda Touta, 20 anos, conheceu Raito e Mikami em um barzinho onde faziam shows de vez em quando, acabou entrando na banda por eles não terem um baterista e ele por não ter uma banda.

- E aí, qual são as novas?

- Eu trouxe a música pronta para mostrar a vocês e darem suas opiniões.

- Hum.

Depois de um tempo eles mudaram algumas coisas e entraram num acordo, agora a música estava realmente pronta.

- Não se esqueçam, 11 horas quero os dois em frente a gravadora, temos que chegar cedo.

- Ok.

Era 10:01, cada um então seguiu seu rumo, por que dali uma hora seus destinos já estariam traçados...

--------------------

**Agradeço as reviews deixadas n.n**

**E não deixem de comentar lol**

**Esperem, pois novos personagens apareceram!**

**Até lá! Kissus...**

**K.**


End file.
